Song's For The Moon
by BloodDove01
Summary: Sess/Nara. Drabble. Yaoi. Come, dance in the moonlight...


**If you put your music on shuffle, how close is it to life? Done 30 Kisses (Epsilon List) challenge style. Has 30 songs randomly selected from my music list. The song are in ****bold****. The artists are in **_italics_**. The sentences are done to represent the songs; to truly understand I suggest listening to the songs. However, I have written the sentences so that you don't have to. There is a little AU. I own the small brown dog that is sniffing me because I have food… **

**Lies** _Evanescence_

You will never be strong enough. He had been told these words cense he was a small child. Every time… He fought harder. He mastered every skill. He strived to be stronger. It had been years. He nuzzled his face into the kumo's dark sleeping yukata. In this place, he saw those words for what they really are… Lies.

**Don't Fear the Reaper **_Blue Oyster Cult _

It wasn't right. They couldn't be together… In life. He looked up from the knife as his dark lover spoke. "Come on baby, don't fear the Reaper!"

**Wayfarer** _NightWish _

Home is where the way is. Sesshomaru had once heard this phrase from his father. He had no home now. His road went on forever. He became dead to the world. His heart was closed to all. He then met Naraku. Love was just one more voyage. But this time… This time, he was alive for the journey.

**Sound of Drums Voodoo Child **_Rouge Traitor _

He loved the feel of his mate's green poison in his veins. He loved that Sesshomaru's kisses were cold. He loved the silky white silver of his mate's hair. He loved the liquid gold eyes, the sharp features, the thin frame, and delicate markings. When he looked at the white Inu, his heart pounded in his chest like a drum. His mate was magic. And, what Naraku liked most about his mate, was that Sesshomaru was his. His one. His only. His Voodoo child.

**Confusion** _ELO_

"It's such a terrible shame." The spider whispered as his mouth turned up in a smirk. The maze had separated the two groups. Now, while the other traps took out Inuyasha and the humans, the delicate looking demon prince was walking straight into a special trap designed just for him. Naraku licked his lips. He could already taste the Inu's pale flesh.

**One Thing Leads to Another **_The Fixx _

Naraku was in the dog house. Not literally mind you, but still, in the dog house. One little mistake. One wrong word… He hadn't seen his mate in nearly a week. He had sent Byakuya to retrieve him… Once. A thoroughly shaken (and I mean literally) Byakuya had preceded to inform Naraku that Sesshomaru's absence was his fault, and that Sesshomaru refused to return until Naraku himself came to get him. Inevitably, Naraku went to the now sixteen year old Rin. She shook her head and sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru is the submissive in you relationship but… But that doesn't give you the right to say just anything! Your words truly upset him! Go find him and apologize! Show him how much he means to you!" So, here he was, standing in front of the impassive dog demon. One thing leads to another!

**Amaranth** _NightWish_

Tears poured down pale cheeks, mixing with the lightly falling snow. The spider pulled the sobbing dog into his arms, holding him tightly. He pressed his lips to the cresset moon about the others forehead. A gentle caress to sooth him. It broke the spiders heart to see his one in tears.

**Anything For You **_Evanescence_

For once, Sesshomaru just wanted to believe his lies. He wanted the make believe. He would do anything.

**Can You Save Me **_Apple Trees and Tangerines_

Gold eyes held a question. Sadness so deep, he could almost feel it. Nothing. Blank. Gold locked with red. Can you save me form this nothing I've become?

**Moon Dance **_NightWish_

Naraku didn't know how he did it! That Inu could sidestep traps, tentacles, poison… You name it! Naraku growled in frustration as Sesshomaru gracefully dogged another attack. It was like a dance! A dance… He fingered the shards about his neck. There had to be more than one way to capture the moon…

**Boadicea** _Enya_

Naraku had to admit, there was just something about the fires that burned in Sesshomaru's ever defiant eyes.

**Zwitter** _Rammstein_

Sesshomaru struggled against the animated vines. Naraku's laughter rang out through the clearing and, in a puff of miasma, the spider appeared in front of the exhausted Inu. Sesshomaru let out a snarl. The spider smirked. Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, as cold lips were pressed against his own.

**Night Quest **_NightWish_

The spider was the demon in black. The dog was the demon in white. Yin. Yang.

**Baba Yetu **_Christopher Tin _

Nature sung. It sung every time he looked at the moon being. His Inu. He pulled the pale form closer to him. Simply beautiful.

**Always Something There to Remind Me **_Naked Eyes_

It had been years since the spider's death. And yet… He would look around and seen the leering face. There was always something…

**Surrender** _Evanescence_

Miasma filled the air in a thick haze, matching the one that perforated the bound dog demons mind. He had tried struggling, but he was exhausted. So tired… So sleepy… The spider smirked, he had finally worn down the dog demon. Now, Sesshomaru would finally surrender…

**Numb Encore **_Jay-Z Linkin Park_

Can I get an encore? Do you want more? The fight ended with these words and a kiss. Gentle and slow, he unknowingly found himself melting into it. Thinking back… One minute, he's loosing, the next… He's staring after his enemy dumbfounded. He pressed his fingers to his lips. He had to admit, the spider was a good kisser.

**One Step Behind **_Living End_

"We know you were there at the scene of the crime." Yes, he was there, but he didn't do it! She was very much alive when he left! "No! No! You got it all wrong! So, don't blame me for something I haven't done!" It was all just a big mistake. The silver haired officer shook his head. "Those pushed will always say they fell…"

**Tea House Moon **_Enya_

Naraku watched the beautiful Inu through Byakuya's spells. Sesshomaru was at the western palace, alone in a room that was obviously his personal chambers. He was sitting on the bed strumming lightly on a lute with his newly returned hand. Naraku closed his eyes, listening to the soft twinkling tune. Absolutely beautiful… The hunting pitch just added to it, bringing to light how deadly the pale demon truly was…

**Afraid** _Nelly Fertado _

The spider spoke his mind. The world showed its defiance. The dog learned that he needed to rely on himself. The world tried them at all chances. They just wanted to run for cover but, ended looking for themselves, no other. They looked for that special something. But, when they found each other… They just kept running.

**Out of Touch **_Hall and Oats_

Sesshomaru was out of touch with the world. Cold distance. They were running out of time. Naraku hissed as he watched the cold being walk purposely, right into a trap. He was loosing his mind! The dog demon was perfect. Perfect…

**I'm Gonna Getcha Good **_Shania Twain_

"You do realize that my race mates for life? I chose you. I only want you. I'm gonna love you and you are gonna fall in love with me!" The darker of the two edged away from the other. "Don't try to run. Love can be fun…" He trailed off, filling the gap between to two, with speed the darker never knew he had. Pale arms placed themselves across a darker neck. Lidded tawny eyes gazed upon startled red. Pale lips were placed against a pointed ear. "I'm gonna getcha. It's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha, don't you worry 'bout that. Your gonna be mine…"

**Battlefield** _Jordon Sparks_

It's the smallest things that tare us down. Weapons clashed. Blood spatter. Then nothing. A sword hit the floor, a body soon to follow. Arms shot out and caught the injured, cradling it to a hard chest. He was loosing consciousness. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I never meant to start a war. You know I never want to hurt you. Don't even know what we are fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battle field?"

**Like The Rain **_Clint Black_

Sesshomaru didn't like the rain. It weighed his hair and tail down. It soaked into his clothes, making the soggy silk virtually impossible to remove. Most of all, it was WET! Then, he met the spider, and found himself falling like the rain that pattered against the castle roof.

**On The Border **_Al Stewart _

The ghost moon sails among the clouds. The ghost moon… That's what they called him. Every thing had changed. The winds told tell of the changes yet to come. The demons were no more for, he was their last…

**These Dreams **_Heart_

In the blanket of the night he dreamed. He wished fore things he cold never have. His human heart wished for Kikyo. His demon heart wished for the Shikon Jewel. That was until he met the Lord of the West.

**Book of Days **_Enya_

Each day Naraku tried. He fell. He faltered. And, in the end, he won.

**Music of The Sun **_Rihanna_

"Just close your eyes. Let the rhythm take you." A small smile graced Sesshomaru's pale lips. He had come to dance. And dance he would.

**Feel The Disease **_Kissing Violet_

He smiled as the Inu fell into darkness. Whispered words lifted on the breeze. "You'll be dyeing in my arms tonight…"

**Rhiannon** _Fleetwood Mac_

The dog demons beauty rang. Naraku would just love to love him.

**I hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
